This invention relates to a shutter of the kind which comprises a series of interconnected strips which extend laterally of the shutter so as to provide a flexible form of shutter or door capable of negotiating bends during its opening and closing operation. Shutters of this kind are used as closures for boxes and containers such as cassettes containing bank notes, vertical filing cabinets, and for doors for garages, lock-up shops etc.